


Just Another Day at Kinnetik

by Xie



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xie/pseuds/Xie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>August is National Anal Sex Month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day at Kinnetik

Justin put down the storyboard. “Are you insane?”

Brian didn’t say anything, just lifted an eyebrow.

“Brian. You can’t use a photo of my bare ass on an ad.”

Brian looked patient. “It’s for National Anal Sex Month. It’s not like I’m using your ass to sell cornflakes.”

“You’re not using my ass to sell anything.” Justin’s lips had that stubborn thing going on. Brian regrouped.

“But this is Kinnetik. We only use the best. I looked at literally hundreds of ass shots. Yours was the best.” He held out the storyboard. “It’s very artistic. I thought you’d like it.”

Justin glanced at the artwork. It was striking. It was dynamic. It was all the things that made Kinnetik – Brian – the best.

It was also a full color shot of Justin’s bare ass against a deep blue background, with the slogan “It’s just not sex without something up your butt” emblazoned across the top, and “August is National Anal Sex Month” on the bottom.

“You have to admit,” Brian said coaxingly, “it’s fucking hot. And it’s not like everyone will know it’s your ass.”

“No,” Justin said darkly. “Not everyone. I’m sure that there’s someone somewhere in Pittsburgh who hasn’t ever seen us fucking in public. Or walked in on us in the loft. I just don’t know who they are.”

Just then Ted knocked on the door and walked in. “Hey, guys.”

“Theodore. Justin’s objecting to my new campaign. What do you think?”

Ted looked thoughtful while he scrutinized the ad. “Brilliant as usual, Bri. What’s Justin’s problem with it? His ass looks great.”

Justin groaned. “That’s exactly the problem.”

Ted looked confused. “That your ass looks great?”

“That it’s _my ass_. Even you recognized it.”

Ted nodded. “Then again, I’ve seen your ass more frequently than most people have.”

Brian and Justin looked at him.

“Doesn’t it ever occur to you two to close the doors in here before you fuck? I work late a lot. I have a very demanding job.”

Brian pinched the bridge of his nose. “I can change that.”

“That’s not the point,” Justin interjected, “The point is, it’s my ass and thus, my decision, and my decision is no.”

“Your decision is irrational. Theodore notwithstanding, no one but our friends and family will know it’s your ass, and as you point out, they’ve already seen it.”

Justin glared. “I don’t see you putting your ass on a poster.”

“We’re not discussing my ass, Justin, we’re …”

“Hey guys!” Michael walked into the office. “Ready to go to lunch, Ted?” He looked at everyone’s faces. “What… what’s going on?”

Justin stalked over to the sofa and threw himself dramatically down. He made a gesture at Brian, who wordlessly showed Michael the storyboard.

Michael took it and looked at it for a minute. “Nice.”

Ted nodded. “Yes, but does it look familiar?”

“Well, yeah. It’s Justin.”

Justin snorted. Brian frowned.

Michael put the storyboard down and looked from Justin to Brian.

Brian put on his most persuasive voice. “You know, Justin, I’m surprised. It’s not like you to shy away from putting your ass on the line for something you believe in.”

Justin rolled his eyes. “Something I believe in? This isn’t a political movement, Brian. This isn’t art. This is an ad campaign. For getting fucked in the butt.”

“Getting your butt fucked is one of the great pleasures and privileges of being gay.” It was Michael, who’d been quietly listening.

Brian looked confused, but Justin just stared at Michael, mouth hanging open.

Michael smiled. “Just quoting a political artist I know.”

__________________________________________________________

When Ted got back from lunch with Michael, he stuck his head in Brian’s office door. “Did Justin sign the model consent form?”

Brian looked up from his computer. “Of course.” Then he tapped his pencil against the desktop. “There’s only one problem.”

Brian waved his hand in the direction of the glass brick wall, where Emmett stood in flamboyant silhouette against the light, arms crossed over his chest, eyes narrowed. “There is no way you’re using my slogan on an ad for national butt fucking month!”


End file.
